


Puppy Problems

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Pack, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big, Bad Alpha is afraid of a bunch of five year-olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> None of these ficlets in this series go together unless stated.  
> Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!

_'Your the Alpha, you can do this.'_ Derek thought to himself. 

The sound of tiny voices drifted in from the living room and into Derek's hiding place in the pantry. No doubt the owners of those voices were planning a coup. When one of voices started to pick up in volume Derek knew he had to alpha up and check on them. As soon as he neared the living room the voices ceased their discussion and upon entering the room eight innocent five year old faces stared up at him from the floor. 

A mini-Lydia stood up, hands on her hips and said, "Where's Stiles? He needs to be here now!" The little brat even stomped her foot. 

"As soon as school is over he'll be here." 

Mini-Lydia grinned, "He better, or there will be a _new_ Alpha. Now we want a snack, so go make us one!" With that she flounced down and continued being Queen of her court. 

Derek growled and went into the kitchen to make them their snack, it was easier the past two days when Stiles was here, the pack behaved and listened. Only _his_ pack would get turned into a bunch children. The crone had said four days and today was the third one, just one more and they'll be back to normal. _'I can't wait till Stiles get back.'_

**(4 hours later)**

Stiles made his way up the steps of the Hale house. He had been antsy all day, leaving the _kids_ with Derek. The house was quiet and he silently made his way towards the living room. What he saw on the couch made him stop and smile, the _Big, Bad Alpha_ was asleep and surrounded by the pack. Lydia and Danny were curled around Jackson, Scott and Allison were snuggled up against each other and Boyd, Isaac and Erica were a tangle of limbs and hair. Taking out his phone Stiles snapped a quick picture. 

_'Definitely going on Facebook, Derek isn't a half-bad babysitter, maybe he's found his calling.'_ A snort passed his lips as he made his way to the kitchen to make dinner for the furry brood. _'I won't tell him that, I like my throat where it is, but he'd make a great father though.'_ With a smile on his lips, Stiles started on the food.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, visit my [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
